


A Helping Hand

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Injury, Reader-Insert, elly takes care of you because you're pretty clumsy, mentions: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You have a habit of being clumsy, and Elisanne takes care of you.





	A Helping Hand

Elisanne couldn’t help but worry about you. It wasn’t that you weren’t capable - that was from the truth. She’d sparred with you enough times to know that. And yet… when you didn’t have a weapon in your hand, it was as if you were the clumsiest person she’d ever met. 

It was honestly kind of cute. Or at least, it was when you weren’t hurting yourself.

She ran over to the nearest staircase when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone falling down it, bandages in hand. It was practically clockwork at this point - you’d hurt yourself somehow and Elly would rush over to help you.

She found you sprawled out on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. You let out a nervous chuckle as she stood over you. 

“I, uh… I wasn’t looking where I was going…” you said.

Elisanne simply offered you a hand to help you up before she started checking you over for wounds. She was always so patient with you, and kind… It didn’t hurt that she was super pretty.

“Y/N, please try to be more careful. I worry for you,” she said as she started to bandage up your knee - wait, when had you started bleeding? 

“I really do try!” you insisted, and she smiled fondly. 

“I know you do. And yet, I can’t help but worry. An injury like this could spell disaster on the battlefield, and if something were to happen to you, I…” She trailed off, and you tentatively reached up to cup her cheek with your hand. To your surprise, the contact made her blush.

“What if… we watch each other’s backs? You look out for me, and I’ll look out for you.”

“You wish for us to be partners on the battlefield?”

“Not just on the battlefield,” you admitted, and this time you were the one blushing. “I… I really like you, Elly. I think part of why I’m so clumsy is because I get so nervous around you…”

The paladyn did the last thing you expected - she leaned in and softly pressed her lips to yours. When she pulled away from the kiss, she was smiling.

“I would like nothing more than that. I swear in Ilia’s name to protect you with everything I have.”


End file.
